


[podfic] Fill Our Hearts With Thoughts Of Endless Night Time

by reena_jenkins, torakowalski



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pod_O_Ween 2018, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: “I don’t need food,” he said. He started off quiet then dropped to a whisper. “I need blood.”





	[podfic] Fill Our Hearts With Thoughts Of Endless Night Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fill Our Hearts With Thoughts Of Endless Night Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845997) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Vampires, Prompt Fic, Pod_O_Ween 2018

 **Length:**  00:12:23

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Fill%20Our%20Hearts%20With%20Thoughts%20Of%20Endless%20Night%20Time_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
